Black Rangers United
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: Working title. The spirit of Thrax has arisen and took possession of Prof. Billy Cranston to build him a new body, but in the meantime he plans to have his revenge against a certain Black Ranger. Maybe Billy/Trini later on. Title may change. post-OO
1. The Takeover

Not long after the events of Once A Ranger the essence of Thrax had managed to survive. With his body destroyed Thrax went to seek out a vessel that will support his essence. The spirit of Thrax found its way to Angel Grove University where resident genius Professor Billy Cranston taught. The malevolent spirit overshadowed him while he was teaching a class after leaving a cryptic threat of his return, he raced past his students and crashed through the second story window landing on his knee to everyone's shock and headed off into the forest his students could only watch not knowing what had just happened. Meanwhile across town Alpha 6 had picked up on the massive surge of evil energy.

"Aye yi, yi, yi, yi, yi! Adam come quick!" he cried.

The former Black Ranger raced into the room to see what was happening.

"What's wrong Alpha?" he asked.

"A massive surge of evil energy has just appeared here in Angel Grove!" the robot cried.

"But that's impossible, there hasn't been any evil monsters in the area in almost 10 years. You don't think its Thrax do you?" Asked Adam.

The robot turned to him.

"I don't know, and for all our sakes I hope not." Alpha said.

"I just hope your wrong Alpha." Adam replied.

In an abandoned research lab on the far side of the town Professor Cranston chuckled to himself malevolently.

"Yes, soon the master will rise." He said, a close up showed Thrax's reflection in his glasses.

"I'm going out to see if I can find the source of the disturbance." Adam said as he left the dojo.

"Aye, yi, yi. Please be careful Adam." Alpha pleaded.

"Don't worry I got my morpher with me. If things get ugly I'll call for backup. I have to make sure everything's all right." He told the robot.

Alpha 6 stood their eyes flashing back and forth in silence.

"I just hope your wrong about this." he told Alpha.

"Be careful." Alpha told him.

"I will, I promise. Watch the students for me." He told him.

"You got it." Said Alpha.

Walking out of the dojo he climbed onto his black Harley Davidson motorcycle and attached a tracking device to his gas tank and took off. After searching the city for about an hour, the scanner led him to an abandoned research facility outside of town shutting off his bike he detached the tracking device and stuck his morpher in his coat pocket and went inside. Walking down a dark hallway with his scanner and flashlight in hand he crept down the hall undetected and turned down the volume on his tracking device it didn't take long for Adam to find the source of the disturbance as the beeping accelerated as he made his way around the next corner. Coming out into the opening he walked onto a metal catwalk and saw his former teammate Billy Cranston on the ground floor.

"Billy?" he said to himself.

The professor turned and saw the Black Ranger standing above him.

"Hello Adam." He said in a low sinister tone.

"What are you doing here? Did you pick up on the disturbance also?" he asked.

"Disturbance?" asked Billy.

"Yeah Alpha 6 detected a massive surge of evil energy. He was thinking that Thrax might be back." Adam told him.

"Who's Thrax?" asked Billy.

"He's the son of Lord Zedd and Rita. Me and a group of other Rangers defeated him a couple days ago." He explained.

"No I didn't know that. How did you find this place?" the professor asked.

"I was using this scanner and…" when Adam pulled out the device it began beeping erratically and was pointing right at Billy.

"No." he said.

"Looks like you found me." Billy said.

The Blue Ranger launched himself into the air and tackled Adam on the second story catwalk knocking him floor behind the catwalk. The scanner slid beyond his reach as he was forced to fight his former ally. Billy grabbed Adam by his shirt and threw him across the ground the Black Ranger landed with a thud as Billy came after him.

"Your not Billy." He said.

"Actually I am." Billy and Thrax replied.

"What have you done to him?" he demanded.

"I merely overshadowed your friend, he is completely under my control." He replied.

"I don't want to fight you Billy." Adam said.

"You don't have a choice." Thrax said as Billy took a fighting stance.

"Billy can you hear me? Snap out of it!" Adam pleaded.

"Sorry but he only listens to one voice." Thrax replied.

"Don't make me do this." Adam replied.

"Its too late for that." said Thrax.

"Hi-yah!" Billy yelled and attacked his former friend.

He came after Adam with a forward kick and threw in a couple punches to which the Black Ranger dodged and blocked them with relative ease. Billy grabbed Adam's shoulder and twisted his arm behind his back forcing him to one knee Adam cried out as the Blue Ranger smiled wickedly and threw him over the railing Adam grabbed a chain in mid-flight and fell to the ground. Professor Cranston got up on the railing and jumped off his white lab coat flowing as he landed safely on the ground. Adam picked himself up off the ground Prof. Cranston smirked and ran towards him. The former Blue Ranger jumped high in the air with a spinning kick which Adam avoided and tumbled across the floor the Blue Ranger came after him again with a fist flying he missed and bent a pipe behind him. Adam kicked him in the chest and knocked him back.

"Sorry buddy, but it looks like I don't have a choice." Adam told him.

"Now you're getting it." Thrax said as they went after him again.

Billy came at him with another frontward kick, Adam blocked it with both hands and held him but Billy threw up his other leg and dropkicked Adam in the side knocking him to the ground. Billy spun around and did a heel drop the Black Ranger rolled out of the way as his foot cracked the pavement. Adam was back on his feet in defensive stance.

"This is getting me nowhere." He said.

"Then what do you say we up the ante?" Thrax said holding out his morpher. Adam's eyes widened in shock.

"It's Morphin Time!" Thrax yelled.

The Power Morpher cracked open as the Triceratops power coin glowed bright blue. Bolts of lightning struck the ground around Billy as he morphed into the Blue Ranger once again. The helmet appeared to him in a dark blue mist and fused with his suit completing the transformation. The eyes of his helmet glowed with the Mighty Morphin band appearing behind him in the background.

Adam stood up amazed.

"Didn't see that one coming." He said.

"Fight or perish Black Ranger!" said Billy/Thrax.

"I was hoping it didn't have to come to this." said Adam.

He took out his morpher and held it out to his side at arm's length and twisted his wrist just as before and pulled the morpher close to his chest.

"Its Morphin Time!" he cried.

Adam opened his morpher as his Mastodon power coin glowed purple; forks of lightning struck the ground as the earth exploded revealing his Ranger costume. His mastodon helmet appeared to him in a cloud of smoke and merged with his suit completing the transformation eyes glowing with the Mighty Morphin band behind his head.


	2. Operation Infinite Black Begins

_Author's Note: All right after some encouragement from a good friend, I finally got the material to update this. I'm so sorry for the wait I know a lot of people have been looking forward to this next chapter. So I got a special suprise in store. This chapter is dedicated to **MysticFireBlood **because its her favorite story in my arsenal of fics. So let me know wht you think. _

**Black Rangers United **

**Chapter 2**

"Just like old times eh Adam?" said Thrax/Billy.

"Your going to pay for what you did!" Adam yelled.

"Show me what you got!" he said.

"With pleasure!" Adam said jumping in the air. Billy leaped up to intercept him thier fists collide and Billy managed to knock Adam to the ground.

The Blue Ranger drew his Blade Blaster and ran towards Adam who was still on the floor he rolled out of the way as his blade hit the concrete sparks flew. Adam got to his feet and threw a swift kick at Billy trying to knock the weapon out of his hand, the Blue Ranger spun around after being knocked off balance when he came around again he was met with a kick to the chest by Adam throwing him into some barrels.

"I'm sorry Billy but its the only way." he said.

"Sorry if I dont care!" Thrax yelled throwing barrels in every which direction. One of them hit him in the chest and knocked him to the floor.

Thrax came at him, the Black Ranger drew his blaster and shot him in the chest. But he powered on through and slammed his foot on Adam's chest sparks flew but he throws Billy off and got to his feet holding his chest.

"This isnt over yet!" Thrax yelled as a blue flash of light appeared in his hand.

"Power Lance!" Billy yelled.

"Oh great!" Adam said. The Blue Ranger yelled as he came at him.

"Billy stop!" Adam yelled blocking a kick to the chest.

"Billy's not here!" Thrax said hitting him in the chest again.

Adam tumbled back and was met with the Power Lance that sent him spiraling through the air and hit the ground hard. Billy laughed as he towered over his friend. Smoke poured from the center diamond on his chest as he struggled to get up.

"The game's over Adam. Now say good-bye!"

A laser beam came from out of nowhere and struck him in the back. As he turned around a man in a black hoodie flipped into the air and nailed him with a flying kick. The figure landed with his hood covering his face. When he pulled off his hood Adam couldnt believe who it was.

"Jason?" he said.

"Long time no see Adam." he greeted.

"Where did...how did you?"

"I've been watching you guys from the shadows, your not the only one that stays in contact." Jason told him.

"Yeah but...what are you doing back in Angel Grove?" he asked.

"I'll explain later." Jason told him.

"So you know about Thrax." Adam said.

"Yeah pretty much, so how are we going to save Billy?" he asked.

"I was hoping you'd tell me." the Black Ranger said.

"I'm as clueless as you are on this one." he said.

"Well this should be fun." Adam said.

The Blue Ranger got to his feet.

"Jason Scott its been a while." Billy said.

"I wish I could say the same, how much of his mind are you controlling?" Jason asked.

"All of it." they replied.

"We'll see about that." Adam said.

"You ready?" Jason asked.

"I am if you are." he replied.

"Dont worry I can take care of myself." Jason replied.

"Bring it on!" Thrax said. The two assumed a fighting stance.

"Take him!" Jason yelled.

Adam rushed towards the Blue Ranger and threw a high flying kick at him. Billy crossed his arms and blocked it as his foot flew up infront of his face. Jason rushed in unmorphed as Billy swept Adam off his feet. Jason jumped over him and drew his fist back ready to strike, but Billy countered him and did a roundhouse kick, Jason stopped short missing his chest by inches and didnt see Billy's fist coming at him and knocking him to the ground. Grabbing Adam by the shoulder he threw him across the floor infront of Jason. The Blue Ranger chuckled as he walked towards them.

"Adam are you all right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said getting up.

"I think it's time we take this to the next level." Jason said getting to his feet and stepping past Adam. The vetran Ranger crossed his arms over his chest.

"Its Morphin Time!" he yelled. The golden power staff split open and three beams of light raced inside the turbines contained within.

"Gold Ranger Power!" he yelled. Jason unfurled his arms and swung them over his chest morphing him into the Gold Ranger.

"Zeo Power! Gold Ranger!" he yelled striking a pose infront of Billy.

"OK, now I'm really confused." said Adam.

"It wasnt easy getting these powers back from Trey and I'm going to make the most of it!" said Jason.

"The Gold Ranger; well, well that brings me back." mocked the Blue Ranger.

"So now your using his memories against us? That's low. You wouldnt know the first thing about them!" said Jason.

"Normally I wouldnt, but your friend gives me a unique perspective." said Thrax.

"How about I give a demonstation?" Jason asked.

"As I told your friend Adam, give it your best shot!" said Thrax.

Jason squeezed his fist and attacked.

"Jason no wait!" Adam yelled.

Determined to make Thrax pay he raced towards him and opened up with a barrage of kicks and punches the Blue Ranger blocked the majority of his attacks until Jason knocked him back with a kick the two of them seperated until he came at him again with a flying roundhouse kick, Billy dodged it and threw up his arm as Jason came around again with another kick and punched him in the stomach, Jason staggered back. The Blue Ranger brought his hands together creating a blue energy ball and launched it at him, Adam threw Jason to the ground as the ball hit and sent them flying into the upper level of the warehouse. Thrax saw his chance and went after them and took them out in midair with his Power Lance the two Rangers came crashing back to earth, Adam demorphed while Jason didnt.

"Adam!" he yelled.

The Blue Ranger landed on the balcony with his staff in hand and turned towards them.

"He's too powerful, we got to retreat." Jason said helping him up.

The two teleported out of the warehouse in haste. The Blue Ranger rested one end of his lance against his shoulder.

"That's right go ahead and run. Ha ha ha ha!"

A while later they teleported back in Adam's secret lair infront of Alpha.

"Aye, yi, yi, yi, yi. What happened?" he asked.

"He overwhelmed us. Adam are you all right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got the wind knocked out of me. It's going to take more than the two of us to stop Thrax. We're going to need some help." Adam said.

"What kind of help? How many of us are still available?" Jason asked.

"Lots. But its going to take a special kind of Ranger to quell this problem." Adam said standing with his arms folded infront of the computer screens.

"What do you have in mind?"

Adam rubbed his chin trying to figure out what kind of Ranger was needed, when it came to him.

"I got it, Alpha send a message to every Black Ranger there ever was." he said.

"Everyone?" he asked.

"Yeah, everyone that's ever worn the color black, including the Sixth Rangers from each team." he said.

"I'll see what I can do." Alpha said.

"Awesome contact the Sentinal Knight too if you can. If its a fight Thrax wants, its a fight he gets." the Black Ranger told him.

"Will do." Alpha said.

"Ho-ho, this is going to be sweet." Jason said.

"You know it, come on we have to start planning out counterattack." Adam said.

_Author's Note: All right after a five month long hiatus, I'm back with the second chapter, I'm real sorry about the wait guys. I knew wht I wanted but I couldnt come up wtih any material and hit a road block. After some persuasion from PhinalPhantasy I finally decided to update this because of how much MysticFireBlood loved it. the reason why I brought in Jason was because number 1, I wanted to use him all along and number 2, the J-Dog is Merry's favorite character. so consider this a gift from me to you. _

_So what did you think of Jason's entrance? Let me know how you like it guys. _

_Plese review, _

_White Avalanche Ranger_


	3. The Calling

_Author's Note: All right I'm making up for lost time so here's another update for you guys. Hope you like it. _

**Black Rangers united**

**Chapter 3**

**The Calling**

A while later Alpha had established contact with the Sentinal Knight deep in space.

"Yes I understand your plight. What is it I can do for you?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you could contact some of the Rangers on other planets and maybe restore thier powers." he asked.

"We're looking for a team of Black Rangers." said Jason.

"Ah, I see. I know that at least two off-world Rangers still have their powers. Do you want me to do the same for those that are on Earth?" he asked.

"We'd appreciate it if you can. We know we're asking a lot." Adam told him.

"When it comes to the safety of a planet, you can never ask too much." The Sentinal Knight told him.

Adam smiled knowing he'd help them.

"Very well I shall send out my energy and revive these long forgotten Rangers." he said.

The Sentinal Knight crossed his arms and sent out a massive wave of golden energy that spanned the cosmos. It's first visit was to the planet Aquatar, the command center within the watery palace shook as the Knight appeared to the Rangers of Aquatar in asterial form.

"I have a message for Corcus of Aquatar..." he said mysterously.

"I am Corcus." the Black Ranger said stepping forward.

"A great evil has arisen on Earth and your services are needed." The knight told him.

"Whatever the challenge is I am ready." he said.

"Very well, come with me." the knight said and they teleported out.

The beam then coursed over the planet Eltar home of the Phantom Ranger.

"I have a message for the Phantom Ranger of Eltar." the Knight introduced.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

While this was happening Alpha was sending out messages to all the Earth-bound Black Rangers. Even as this was happening Professor Billy Cranston was in his lab building his master's new body. Sparks flew as he worked to piece together the robotic exosuit that would house his master's soul, with amazing speed he already had the legs and back constructed, the armor was black and there was still a long way for him to go. The Rangers didnt have much time until he was complete. The professor worked tirelessly into the night on his greatest experiment ever. The Rangers would have to work fast to gather thier forces. Urgent messages were sent throughout the night as Alpha tried to gather them one at a time. Meanwhile the Sentinal Knight traveled to the last planet on his journey to bring together an army of Power Rangers the distant planet of Miranoi. The home of the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers, the wave cut across the planet as he appeared in the middle of the night to one last recuit.

"Mike Corbett, I have a mission for you." he said. The ghostly apparation appeared in his bedroom.

"What is this? Who are you?" he asked.

"I am the Sentinal Knight, I have been sent here with an urgent message. The Power Rangers of Earth need you." he said.

"But what I can do? I dont have my powers anymore." he said.

"I can fix that. I am the Guardian of the Corona Aurora and have revived the powers of several Rangers previously. A great evil is threatening the planet, you have been recruited among a team of other Black Rangers to fight it. Will you accept this mission?" the knight said.

"Of course I will." he said standing up.

The knight nodded and held out his arms making the Magna Saber appear infront of him. Mike took the saber and a new pair of Morphers appeared on each wrist.

"Come with me, there's a lot that needs to be done." he said.

"Can I at least say good-bye to everyone?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry but there is no time." the Sentinal Knight said making them disappear.

Mike looked over his shoulder to the door as they vanished. Back on Earth, Professor Cranston was nearing completion at an alarming rate. Through the spirit of Thrax, Billy is able to power through the night without rest or nouishment and was consumed in his work in meaning of the word. The monsterous mechanization was coming right along with the majority of the body complete and was in the process of cloning an artificial brain for his master's spirit to reside in, since an intangible being couldnt bond itself to a machine theoretically. And didnt a biological host or componet to survive. He was making the finishing touches on the neck and head of the robot which looked just like Thrax but with some noticible changes. While the suit itself was black, Billy had designed the chest to look like glowing green muscles through a stylized plexiglass cover. He was nearing completion as the artifical brain bubbled and brewed in its smokey container and began to take shape, within minutes it was nearing completion. The alien technology Thrax had supplied him gave his host an edge against the clock. By morning he'll be able to transfer his soul into the robotic body and Thrax 2.0 will be born.

On the other side of the city the Rangers gathered.

"It's great you guys could make it." Adam said shaking hands with one of them.

"For those of you who dont already know I'm Adam, the Black Morphin Ranger. This is Jason the first Red Mighty Morphin Ranger and the Gold Ranger." he introduced.

"It's cool to meet you guys." Jason said shaking hands with one of them.

"Jason this is Will Aston, he's one of the guys I teamed up with a while back. Adam told him.

"Black Overdrive Ranger." Will said shaking his hand.

"Its cool to meet you, people refer to you as the black James Bond." he said.

"I see my reputation gets around, I've heard some good things about you too Jason. People say your one of the best." Will told him.

"Something like that." he joked.

"Will's a good, strong fighter." Adam said.

"He'll come in handy when we fight Thrax." Jason told him.

"Got that right." Will said.

"So else do we have here?" Jason asked.

A bright light appeared in the middle of the room as a few more Rangers appeared alongside the Sentinal Knight.

"Think I just answered my own question." Jason said as they went over to investigate.

"I have brought back these Rangers as you requested." The Sentinel Knight said as the golden light surrounding him and the bluish-white light surrounding the others faded.

"Who are these guys?" Jason asked.

When the light faded they saw a giant blue dog staring back at them, Adam and Jason got into fighting stance.

"It's ok, he's with us." the Knight said.

"Greetings Rangers..." he said.

"Is that a..." Jason said.

"Six foot tall, talking space dog? Yeah...I think so." said Adam.

"I didnt mean to scare you. I am Supreme Commander Doggie Cruger of SPD." he introduced.

"What us?" Adam said.

"Scared? Not a chance." finished Jason.

"Could have fooled me." the Knight said.

The two shot him a dirty look.

"I come from about 20 years in the future and command a police force known as Space Patrol Delta." Cruger said.

"They have Rangers in the future?" Jason asked.

"Now I remember, my teammate Bridge said something about you." Adam said.

"Cadet Carson, he's a fine Ranger and an...intrestring character." the Commander said.

"Well its nice to finally meet you Commander." Adam said shaking his hand.

"Likewise." he said.

"Commander." Jason shook his hand.

"Jason Scott, the archives at SPD at riddled with your experiences as a Ranger." the Commander said.

"Thanks, I think." he said.

"Come on, let's check out the others." Adam said patting his shoulder.

"Phantom Ranger, its been a while." Adam said folding his arms.

"Likewise." he nodded.

"What have you been up to all this time?" he asked.

"A little of everything, nowadays I keep Eltar safe from evil." the Phantom said.

"This is Jason. The Phantom Ranger was our Sixth Ranger when we had our Turbo powers and went on to help the Space Rangers afterwards." Adam said.

"Its great to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Jason said.

"Its nice to meet a fellow Ranger." Phantom said.

"There's just one thing that always bothered me. Who are you?" the Black Ranger asked.

The Phantom Ranger reached for the clasps on the sides of his helmet and undid them. The helmet popped open and he slowly raised the back of his mask and began to remove it from his face. Lowering the front of his mask the back kept his face concealed for a second longer before he finally revealed himself to them. The Rangers were a little suprised by what they saw. The Phantom Ranger had snow white hair with black highlights coming just above his eyes. And had bright green eyes. He looked like a normal human with the exception of these tiny metallic slits on his cheekbones that looked like tiny boomerangs.

"My name is Orion Blaze." he said.

"How come you never demorphed infront of us before?" Adam asked.

Orion sighed before answering.

"The truth is I'm really a cyborg. I was an Eltarian soldier many years ago. When the forces of evil attacked our planet. I went up against Dark Specter on my own and was badly burned by him. Zordon saved my life by rebuilding the parts of my body that were destroyed, I became the Phantom Ranger and from then on was a student of Zordon. He treated and raised me like a son. I had to remain in the suit before I could make a full recovery. The ruby in my chest is what kept me alive your two teams noticed. That's why I wasnt able to unmorph for a time." The Phantom Ranger told them.

"I see, I didnt know that. I'm real sorry to hear that." Adam said.

"Fortuantly my body has fully healed and I'm able to morph and demorph just like all the other Rangers." he said.

"I'm glad to hear that, I'm sorry about everything you've been through." Jason said.

"It was all worth it, I wouldnt have made as many friends if I hadnt." Phantom Ranger told him.

In the meantime Billy was near completion, the synthetic brain was done he carefully lifted it out of its smoking container the robot was complete now all that was needed was the brain and a little charge. With the cranial cavity exposed Billy placed the brain inside of the machine and closed the lid. The top of the robot's head was black and had a see through case reminicent of the lines on the corner of a football. And added a few small tweaks to his master's appearance like a like a horn on his crown simular to his father with a small "T" adorning the tip. The face was half black and half gray resembling Thrax's face. Now that the brain was in place Billy started up his last experiment, a pair of electrical towers straight out of Frakenstein arose out of the floor.

Back at the base all the Black Rangers stood in a row as Adam walked down the line.

"Some of you I recognize, some I know more than others." he said stopping infront of Carlos. The Black Space Ranger grinned.

"And some of you I've never met." he said walking infront of Mike and Danny.

"But the one thing we all have in common is that we're all Black Rangers, and we've all saved the world at least once. But now a new threat or at least a recent threat has re-emerged and has taken hold of an old teammate. Even as we speak Thrax is on the verge of building a robot body. We dont know what else he has planned beyond that. This guy was able to strip an entire team of thier powers by removing thier link to the Morphing Grid, we cant allow him to do that again. Whatever it is he's planning we need to stop him dead in his tracks." Adam said.

"All of you are experienced fighters so we shouldnt have any problem facing him." Jason said.

"Speaking of which I thought there was one other Black Ranger?" asked Will.

Adam turned to face him.

"I was hoping he'd show up, but I guess we'll have to go on without him." he said.

Just then they heard the rumble of a motorcycle engine, the group rushed outside. As they ran out a man covered from head to toe in black came up to them on a matching Harley-Davidson motorcycle and stopped just short of the team and put the kickstand down. The man got off the bike and removed his helmet.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Jason said.

"Hey you didnt think you were going to do this without me did you?" Tommy asked.

"Never in a million years. Its good to see you again man." Adam said.

"Yeah good to see you too, so what's this about Rita and Zedd's son trying to take over?" he asked.

The electricity surged through the robot body as the eyes started to glow. He increased voltage bringing the robot to full power.

"Yes, finally the master's body is complete." Professor Cranston chuckled evilly.

_Author's Note: All right what did you think of that? I was meaning to show the Phantom Ranger's identity a long time ago. Hope everyone liked that part. So now the team's all here. What do you think of Thrax's new body? Let me know how you like everything. Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I'm glad to see this story hasnt lost its readership._

_Please review_

_White Avalanche Ranger_


	4. Black Rangers United

_Author's Note: I got a review the other day saying that it wasnt a Black Ranger teammup without Zach. And you know what? I couldnt agree more. So here he is, the man, the myth the legend that started it all. _

**Chapter 4**

**Black Rangers United: One Force, One Cause**

A while later there was a black jeep pulled up to the group, everyone turned to see the pair of headlights that were shining as it pulled in. The door open and a young man stepped out.

"Who is that?" Mike asked.

"I think I know." said Adam.

"Now I _know _you guys arent planning to a Black Ranger team up without me." a dark skinned man said walking up to them.

"Zach!" Jason said.

The premo Black Ranger smiled and wrapped his arms around his old friend.

"Its been a long time!" Jason said.

"Tell me about it, what's it been? 15? 16 years?" Zach said.

"How you doing buddy?" Tommy said hugging his friend.

"Doing great, but tell me something. _What_ were you guys thinking bring all the Black Rangers together and not inviting me?" he joked.

"We didnt think you'd make it." Jason replied.

"Now what makes you think anything was going to stop me from joining you guys? Powers or not, I'll help out anyway I can." he said. The guys had long since broke away from their hug.

"How you doing Zach?" Adam said.

"Doing great my man, I hear that you got your powers back." Zach said hugging him.

"Yeah well there's a good reason for that." he said.

"There always is." said Jason.

"Come on, I want you to meet the others." Tommy said.

"Guys I'd like to introduce you to the first Black Ranger." Adam said.

"Zach Taylor, what's crackin guys?" he asked.

The others said thier hellos.

"Zach these are Corcus, Orion, Carlos, Mike, Danny, Cruger, and Will." Adam said, the guys each nodded as they were introduced to him.

The Phantom Ranger demorphed infront of them, the first thing Zach noticed a silver cybernetic arm, the right arm to be percise.

"Your a..."

"Cyborg, I'm the Phantom Ranger." he said lending his hand. Zach shook his hand.

"Well that's a first, it's cool to meet you man." he said.

"You too." Orion said. He looked up and saw Will standing behind him.

"I see I'm not the only Brother to wear black." he said.

"Likewise, I'm Will the Black Overdrive Ranger." he said shaking hands.

"I've heard of you, your the superthief that helps meauseaums retrieve priceless works of art." Zach said.

"Among other things." he replied.

The alarms went off as Thrax appeared on screen.

"Power Rangers!" he growled.

The team turned and saw him for the first time in his new body.

"Man that's who we're up against?" said Zach.

"He's had some upgrades." Adam told him.

"The time has come to make you pay for destroying my legacy. Come out and face the new and improved me if you dare!" he said.

"This guy is straight up punking us." Will said.

"Let's show him what we're made of." said Jason.

"We must exercise caution, Thrax is one of the most ruthless villains in the galaxy." Commander Cruger told them.

"Believe me I know that first hand." Adam told him.

"Cruger's right with Thrax holding Billy prisoner we wont know what kind of tricks he has up his sleeve." Tommy said.

"He may try and use him against us again." Adam replied.

"We dont have a choice, we have to save him." Zach said.

"There hasnt been a person yet we couldnt rescue." Tommy said.

"Let's move out." Mike said.

The team arrived at Professor Cranston's a lab a while later pulling up in various black vehicles to the warehouse, the team got out and went inside. The bay doors opened as the team stepped in, walking side by side as they entered in. The lights went off and the door closed behind them.

"This is nice." Jason said.

"Welcome Power Rangers." came Thrax's voice.

The team turned on thier flashlights to see where it was coming from, they wouldnt be necessary as Thrax's glowing chestplate could be seen on a metal staircase in a corner of the towering structure that took up the center of the room.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." he told them.

"All it takes is a mutant freak and we'll come running." Jason replied.

"Where's Billy?" Tommy asked.

"He's safe, but he's the least of your problems." Thrax said, his biceps lit up covered in the same green light as his chest.

He seemed to be wearing a cloak of some type as they could see something flowing around him and seemed to be wearing a hood as they could see a pair of glowing red eyes peering out from under it. Thrax lowered his hood and the three streaks of glass surrounding his exposed brain glowed in the same fashion as his arms and chest. A whisp of steam billowed out of the vent on the left side of his face.

"What do you think of the new upgrade?" he bellowed.

"I've got to be honest, I've seen a lot better." taunted Tommy.

"No matter, I have more than enough power to crush you all." he said as the lights came on.

They found themselves surrounded by foot soldiers but not just any foot soldiers.

"Meet my latest creations, the Neo Putty Patrol." he told them.

These new Putties were much bigger than the Putties of old and had bulging muscles. Every part of them was ripped and didnt look like anything his Mom or Dad created. All though they still had the same facial features as the old putties and sported a large "Z" symbol over thier left pectoralis muscle. The new Putties also sported the dark brown earthen gloves and boots that the original Putties wore and had on gray belts, while retaining the lighter gray of his Father's and seemed to be an amalgam of the two species.

"Someone's been taking thier vitamins." Jason said.

"Great Putties on steriods, that's all we need." said Zach.

"We can take em." Jason said.

"Yeah shouldnt be too hard." Tommy said.

"Sure hope your right." replied Zach.

"Neo Putty Patrol, get them!" Thrax ordered pointing his finger at them.

The Neo Putties attack, the Rangers get into fighting stance and race into battle. Adam was the first to take them with a swift straight forward kick to the chest. The Putty blocked his attack and twisted his ankle Adam yelled and was sent spiraling to the ground and cradled his ankle. Tommy was the next one to attack with a jump kick to the chest. The Putty staggered back but didnt phase him, he swung his arm at Tommy and knocked him to the ground with a backhand stroke.

"These guys are a little tougher than I thought." he said.

Jason let out a yell as he punched one in the stomach and didnt phase it. The Putty swung his arm, the Gold Ranger dodged it and was blindsided with a punch to the side. He staggered a bit and the Putty let him have it with an uppercut punch and knocked him flat on his back. Zach was busy fighting another Neo Putty and couldnt land any punches. Carlos was having the same problem, as the one he was facing did a roundhouse kick. Carlos dropped to his knee and tried to sweep it. He got the Putty's leg and it fell back but didnt hit the floor.

"You got to be kidding me!" he said. The Putty kicked him in the chest and sent him flying into some crates.

Orion was battling two Putties simotaniously. One of them took out his leg dropping him to his knee. The other Putty attacked him with a karate chop to the chest. Orion threw up his right arm and a set of spikes flipped up on his forearm blocking the attack and punched him in the stomach with his organic one and sent the Putty back into some crates. Orion got up the spikes still in place. The metal plate that made up his forearm. The Putty came back at him with a clay sword in hand.

"Defense Guantlet!" he yelled blocking the attack once again.

Orion jumped and kicked as hard as he can in the chest and sent the Putty flying back into the stack of crates. The other Putty came at him, Orion blocked the attack again and flipped him sideways over his head and threw him to the ground. The guantlet retracted into it's original form. Meanwhile Carlos has his hands full dealing with Putties. The Black Space Ranger drew his Astro Blaster and shot three of them in the chest throwing them back, he held his pistol in the ready stance. One of the Putties he shot kicked him in the chest and knocked his blaster to the floor. Two of them grabbed a hold of him and held him above thier heads, the Black Ranger kicked his legs and they suspended him in mid-air and threw him headfirst into a stack of boxes. Tommy did a roundhouse kick off the head of one of the Putties and did little to damage him.

"What are these guys made of?" he asked.

The Black Dino Ranger was tackled by two of the Putties and sent into a pile of boxes.

"Only one thing left." Tommy punched the "Z" on the Putty's chest but nothing happened.

"Uh oh." One of the Putties grabbed him by the shirt and threw him across the room.

"This is not gooood!" he yelled as he flailed through the air and crashed on top of some boxes.

At the same time Jason tried his hand and nothing happened. The Putty punched him back, grabbed him by his ankles and hurled him across the floor like a ragdoll. Jason hit the floor face first.

"This is nuts, we shouldnt be having this much trouble with them." he said getting up.

Danny charged on through with a double clothesline and nailed two Putties across the chest and dragged them backwards into some boxes. A third Putty jumped over the pile the Bison Ranger was ready and hit him with a kick to the back as he came in. The Putty crashed into a pole and hit the ground. The two Putties he took out earlier ambushed him and punched him in the face simotaniously and flattened him and drug him away. Mike drew his saber and slashed at several of the Putties taking them out. A fourth one hit him with a flying kick to the chest, but he persevered and blocked it's next attack with his sword, knocked it's legs out from under him and slashed it across the chest. Adam was starting to get the hang of fighting them and was holding his own with a series of kicks that kept them at bay. Adam spun through the air kicking one in the Z and punching another one in the same area knocking them to the floor. Another one attacked him from behind, Adam elbowed it in it's supposed weakspot and flipped him over his shoulder and punched it in the Z once more. The putty kicked him in the shoulder knocking Adam back, the Putty spun on it's back getting to it's feet and made it's way towards Adam. He did a tornado kick and nailed it in the chest one last time, the Putty's body began to glow and shattered.

"Whoa! That's it! Hey guys, hit the Z three times and they'll disappear!" he told the guys.

"That explains it!" said Tommy who proceeded to kick a Putty in the chest once and then follow up with a left and a right. The Putty weakened and broke apart.

"Yeah all right!" he yelled.

Jason swung in on a chain and kicked a Putty in the chest. The Putty staggered backwards and turned around hitting an orange frame post. Jason swung towards it and kicked it in the back with both feet pressing it's symbol against the post. The former Red Ranger grabbed it by the collar and threw him across the floor. Jason flipped through the air and did a heel drop off the Putty's chest hitting the Z and broke apart.

"Just like old times." he said.

Mike had another one of the Putties in an arm lock with it's arm twisted behind it's back pointed straight up and did a leg sweep knocking the Putty on it's back. The Magna Defender punched him in the "Z" and then did a crossway body slam off the Putty's chest. He hit the Z with his knee and the Putty shattered beneath him. He got up and dusted off his hands.

"I always knew wrestling my little brother would come in handy." he said.

Carlos punched one of the Putties in the chest, while the Putty retailiated and punched him back. Tommy ran in with a flying kick and knocked it back.

"Take it Carlos!" he yelled.

The Black Space Ranger flipped over Tommy's shoulder and kicked the Putty in the same spot. Tommy rolled across Carlos' back and delivered the finishing blow with another kick to the chest. The Putty staggered back and crumbled.

"Way to go man! Thanks for the assist!" Carlos said shaking hands with him.

"No problem, anytime." Tommy said.

"No! This cant be!" Thrax yelled.

Corcus fired a blast of water from his hand knocking Putties against boxes. He increased velocity and sent them plowing thought the stacks of boxes and landing in the next aisle. The Black Alien Ranger turned and fired an energy blast from his other hand nailing a Putty Jason was battling. Cruger was taking down a squadron of Putties with his Shadow Saber giving him little trouble. The only problem was that they kept coming back from more. Cruger punched one in the chest and knocked him back. He spun and slashed it across the chest and stabbed it in the Z with his blade. The Putty was weak. Another pair attack him from behind, Cruger threw out his arms and hit them across the chest without even looking. The Putty he was fightning previously slashed his chest with a clay blade and the others grabbed a hold of him but Cruger still had plenty of fight left in him. The Sirian dropped to his knee and flipped them over his shoulder and smashed the Z symbols with his fists. Cruger retailiated against the first one with a jump kick to the chest and knocked him to the floor. The Putty landed on top of his comrads and inadvertendly hit the symbols with his arms and the three of them shattered.

Will was busy fighting his own batch of Putties as one of them swung its blade at him. The Black Overdrive Ranger leaned back as it struck a box and kicked out the Putty's knee and did a roundhouse kick off the Putty's face and knocked it flat.

"Oh right I was suppose to hit the 'Z'". he said.

Another one quickly took it's place and did the same attack as the last one. This time Will punched it in the Z and knocked it back. He hit it again in the same place and headbutted the Putty knocking it the ground, Will dropped to his knee and finished it with one last hit to the chest causing it to shatter. The one that originally attacked him threw it's blade at Will. The Black Ranger blocked it with his arms and headbutted the Z, on it's chest. Caught off guard he hit it again with his fist and a third time. The Neo Putty staggered back and disentergrated before him. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked with a reverse nod.

The Putties were starting to drop in number, the Rangers knew how to handle thier enemy which didnt sit well with Thrax. The villain growled as he watched them from the staircase. Zach jumped and did the splits hitting two Putties simotaniously in the chest. The two Putties hit the ground, a third one came after him and swiped it's arm at him. Zach leaned back dodging the attack and went into his famous fighting style and began dancing around the floor dodging the Putty's attacks, he grabbed the Putty's arm and kicked it in the side, spun around under it's arm and flipped it over his shoulder.

"And that's what you call Hip Hop Kido." he smiled.

The two Putties from earlier attacked him, Zach covered his mouth with his fist and started beatboxing as they came at him. Zach slid past them on his feet and attacked them from behind. The Putties turned around and fought back, Zach dodged thier attacks slinking his body every which way throwing in a punch at an angle only he could accomplish, dropped to the ground and did a Flare knocking thier legs out from under them. Zach continued breakdancing on the floor spinning his legs around between his hands before getting to his feet. The Black Ranger kicked a Putty in the head knocking it even further back. The second Putty came at him the Ebonic Ranger did a backflip avoiding him and sucked him with a sidekick to the chest knocking it back. Zach did a series of jump spins before nailing the Putty in the Z with a tornado kick knocking it against some wooden planks that were laying against a crate. Two more Putties came at him, Zach dropped to the floor as they hit each other in the Z. The Black Ranger spun on his back and took them out with his legs. The third Putty came at him again, Zach did a reverse worm to get away from him as the Putty rushed towards him, Zach got into the crouched postion and sprung forward punching it in the Z once more. The Putty staggered backward as it started to glow. Zach laughed dusting off his hands and blew at the Putty as it went to pieces.

The team regrouped as Danny finished slugging it out with a couple of Putties barrelling them with a barrage of fists the remaining three Putties disentergrated as he went to rejoin the group.

"I cant believe you defeated my Neo Putties!" Thrax said.

"Yeah well dont be too suprised, there hasnt been a villain yet we couldnt defeat." Tommy pointed his finger at him.

"Then perhaps its time I take care of things myself." Thrax said.

"Bring it on Tin Man." Tommy told him.

"If we can handle your Putties, we can sure as hell handle you." Jason said.

"Dont be so sure Power Rangers, you dont know who your dealing with!" Thrax told them.

"I do." Adam told him.

"Then let's get it on shall we?" Thrax said.

The Rangers assumed a fighting stance.

"Anytime your ready." Tommy said.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that chapter? Hope you like the way I did Zach's characterization and fighting style. I think he'd be proud. To be onest I havent wrietten that much about Zach which is ironic because he was my favorite Ranger growing up one of them at least. What did you think of Mike's fightning style and Orion/Phantom Ranger's little upgrade? Let me know what you think. _

_Please reivew. _

_White Avalanche Ranger_


	5. It's Morphin Time!

_Author's Note: Hey guys what's up? I just thought I'd show everyone that I'm still alive and that I havent abandoned the fic entirely. I've been meaning to update this for a while, I know a few people that have been looking forward to it for the longest time. Hope this makes up for it. Here's the next chapter of our story. Enjoy. _

**Black Rangers United **

**Chapter 5**

**It's Morphin Time**

The Rangers assumed fighting stance as Thrax leaped over the railing and landed in front of them and launched a bolt of lightning at the team. The guys got down while Tommy, Adam and Jason tumbled forward to take him on. Each of them entered the fray with a forward kick only to be blocked by him and being slashed across the chest by his staff. Orion jumped over them and took him on next; Thrax grabbed his cybernetic arm and threw him into some crates. Finally Cruger and Mike took him only to be cut off just as easily as he tossed Mike aside and slashed Cruger across the chest and sent him spiraling to the ground. As the rest of the guys got closer, Thrax's arms transformed into cannons and opened fire and sent the lot of them flying 20 feet into some feed bags while others crashed into wooden crates. Tommy growled as he got up off the feedbags and dusted himself off.

"All right, I've had enough of this. You guys ready?" he said to the team.

"Thought you'd never ask." Will said as the others got to their feet.

"Ready Rangers?" Adam asked taking out his morpher.

"Ready!" they yelled.

"It's Morphin Time!" Adam yelled pressing the buttons on his morpher.

The morpher split open as his power coin glowed purple. The Black Ranger crossed his arms as streaks of lightning hit the ground blowing away chunks of earth revealing his costume. His helmet came towards him and fused with his uniform completing the look as the Mighty Morphin banner appeared behind him and the eyes on his helmet glowed.

"Mighty Morphin Black Ranger!" Adam yelled.

"It's Morphin Time!" Corcus yelled with his fist over his left shoulder. As the MM thunderbolt came crashing down.

"Black Aquatarian Ranger Power!" he said appearing in a blue energy tube, arms crossed and transformed him into the Black Ranger.

"Black Alien Ranger!" said Corcus.

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason yelled crossing his arms.

The Golden Power Staff spilt open as beams of light raced inside.

"Gold Ranger Power!" he yelled as he unfurled his arms and morphed into the Gold Ranger.

"Gold Zeo Ranger!" yelled Jason.

"Shift Into Turbo!" Orion said holding out his morpher.

The ruby glowed spilling out rays of light as it activated. Orion crossed his arms as black beams of light appeared with a connecting energy line as the basis of his Black Ranger uniform appeared. From out of nowhere parts of his armor materialized out of purple digits and fused to his body piece by piece with the legs, chest, arms and finally helmet as his visor flipped down with streams of light flashing over it and the red bar in the center of his brow lit up.

"Phantom Turbo Ranger!" Orion said striking a pose.

"Let's Rocket!" yelled Carlos and flipped open his morpher.

"3-3-5." The morpher said and pressed the EJ button as the lights on the side of the morpher danced. Carlos opened his eyes as beams of light raced behind his head. In the next instant he was in Ranger form and spun around with a bar that read 'Morphing complete' in front of him.

"Black Space Ranger!" said Carlos.

Mike drew his sword from his side and tossed it in the air, and pulled out a plastic ring on his wrist morpher.

"Defender power!" he said placing it over the small plastic dome on his adjacent morpher and lit up.

The sword dropped back into Mike's hand as a bolt of lightning coursed into the blade turning him into the Magna Defender.

"Magna Defender, Lost Galaxy!" he yelled.

Danny took out his Growl Phone and pressed a button.

"Wild Access!" he said holding it up to his ear.

The cell phone closed and took on the form of his Wildzord before changing into its humanoid form before revealing Danny in his Ranger form. The Bisonzord's head went on to form his helmet as the visor closed.

"Iron Bison Ranger, Wild Force!" cried Danny.

Tommy held up his wrist as his gem turned into a morpher.

"DinoThunder Power Up! Ha!" he yelled.

Turning the key the eye on his Dino Morpher lit up as the DT symbol appeared on his chest. Tommy yelled as he flipped through the air and the color pattern came together and landed on his knee with the suit completed. And looked forward as the helmet covered his face. Tommy flexed and posed with his Zord in the background.

"Brachio!" he yelled as a massive explosion took place behind them.

"DinoThunder Black Ranger!" he yelled.

Cruger was the next one to take out his morpher and gave the call.

"SPD Emergency!" he said.

The badge flipped open to revealing a glowing blue police badge. The Commander stripped off his jacket with the SPD lettering in the background and went through a trap door. Cruger yelled as he flipped and landed on the ground with his Ranger uniform completed, the helmet covered his face completing the transformation.

"SPD Shadow!" he yelled standing on a police badge.

"Shadow Ranger, Space Patrol Delta!" he said.

Finally Will was the last one to pull out his morpher as it flipped open.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" he yelled running the disk across his arm.

Sparks flew as it trailed down his arm and stretched his right arm clear out, the disk continued spinning as a black light projector showed an image of Will's Ranger form and all his gear. Spinning around on the platform his suit came together with the Overdrive symbol spinning on his chest. His helmet and shoulder pads came together completing the look.

"Black Overdrive Ranger!" Will yelled.

The ten Black Rangers each struck their own pose as massive explosions went off behind them, Thrax looked over his shoulder and smirked seeing that it was his monsters that fired at the group. And turned back to the team.

"An impressive show of force, but now allow me to introduce you to my team." He said as three generals stepped forward.

The Rangers lowered their arms and Adam stepped forward to survey the new monsters. The first monster on the far left resembled a humanoid tank with green camouflaged armor. His main weapons appeared to be a pair of cannons stacked on top each other on the right shoulder and a spiraling rocket launcher cannon for the left shoulder. With smaller rockets mounted on each arm. The second one was a preying mantis monster with a leather jacket and two giant sickles attached to his back, with the mantis head looking skyward and had a vaguely humanoid face with a red visor scanner for eyes. It didn't take long for Mike to realize who it was.

"What? Motor Mantis?" he said. The others voiced their confusion.

"You know this guy?" asked Tommy.

"I guess you could say that." he replied.

"My name is Master Mantis now!" he growled.

"He is indeed similar to the Mantis you knew, I cloned him from the genetic remnants of the original Motor Mantis. You have my last general to thank for that." Thrax said as the Blue Ranger stepped forward.

"No way." Jason said.

"He's still under Thrax's control." Tommy added.

"It was my pleasure." The professor said coolly.

"Your going to pay for that Thrax, I'll make sure of it." Adam said squeezing his fist.

"You take Thrax, we'll handle these other guys." Said Jason.

"All right be careful. Let's go guys!" Adam yelled. The others got into fighting stance and raced into battle.

"Attack!" Thrax yelled raising his staff as they went into battle.

Tommy, Jason, Corcus, and Danny took on the tank monster called Megiddo while Cruger, Will, Orion and Mike took on Master Mantis leaving Adam to square off against Thrax. The Black Morphin Ranger yelled as he called upon his weapon.

"Power Axe!"

Thrax and Adam locked weapons in the middle of the battlefield and quickly pulled them apart as Adam swung his axe at Thrax. But the cyborg ducked back, he couldn't help but notice the vigor in Adam's attacks as the classic Black Ranger dropkicked him in the chest, and was back on his feet a second later. The Black Ranger spun and swung his axe blade nailing him across the chest and caught up with him a second later throwing kicks and punches at his chest and face.

"No one messes with my friends!" he yelled punching him in the face once again.

The monarch retreated back a couple steps Adam came at him with a flying kick and knocked him on his back. Adam was on the warpath as he picked Thrax up with his bare hands and lifted him above his head before throwing him into some crates before smashing into the metal staircase sparks flew as he hit.

"Ugh, He's even stronger than before!" Thrax said in horror.

"Last time you weren't trying to brainwash one of my friends this time its personal." He said making a fist.

Thrax's right arm transformed into a laser cannon and opened fire on the Black Ranger. Adam leaped and tumbled forward avoiding the blast as it went off behind him. With a running charge he did a high flying forward kick missing Thrax by inches as the monster swung his arm and knocked Adam down. The tyrant aimed his cannon at the Black Ranger as he knocked his leg out from under him bringing him to his knee and causing him to misfire and sent Adam flying into the air. He fired again hitting him in the back in midair. Sparks flew as he fell behind some crates.

"Oh man that packs a punch." He groaned clutching his back.

Thrax staggered to his feet as he went to hunt down Adam. Megiddo swiped his arm at Jason as sparks flew from his chest. The monster fired the rockets on his forearm at Tommy and exploded behind and beside him throwing several Rangers into the air. He then turned his gaze to Jason and fired a machine gun at Jason hitting the Gold Ranger in the chest as bullets streamed past him. Jason hit the ground with a thud as Danny and Corcus tried to restrain him. But the tank monster was too much for them and threw them both back and fired another rocket at the two. Danny had enough and charged him calling on his Bison Strength and rammed him into some crates. The Bison Ranger gave it all that he had and tore through the crate as he pushed the monster further and further back towards the back of the building. The Black Wild Force Ranger drew his Crystal Saber and slashed his chest repeatedly with the blade. The monster groaned and threw him back with one punch and fired his cannons at Danny. Mike jumped in front of him and guarded him as best he could and went to take him on alone.

"Danny go check on the others!" he yelled as he ran to face the monster.

"Right!" he said.

"Defender Saber full power!" Mike yelled as he did his famous strike.

The monster looked up and saw him flip through the air three times before bringing his energized sword down on the monster. The energy blade cut down the middle generating a small explosion but did little to stop him.

"Oh great!" he said as he lumbered forward.

Mike powered up his sword again this time with the Torozord appearing behind him, holding it crossways he unleashed another energy attack on the monster that didn't seem to do him much good.

"What is this guy made of?" he said as Megiddo opened fire and sent him flying into the air. And hit the ground as Megiddo grabbed him and picked him up.

"Hey let go of me!" he said punching him.

Tommy got him with a flying kick to the chest knocking him back while Jason struck him with his Power Staff. The two veteran Rangers drove the monster away from Mike. The Black Dino Ranger did a series of high-energy kicks to his face and chest knocking him back before knocking Tommy's leg out from under him. Jason had his Power Staff around the monster's throat as he tried to keep him off of Tommy. Instead he reached back and sent Jason flying overhead and landed beside him. Phantom Ranger replaced them and shot his laser at the monster's chest hitting him only for Megiddo to return fire on him. Orion flew towards Megiddo and tumbled across the floor shooting him point blank and threw him into some crates as the other Rangers regrouped.

"All right, let's finish this!" Jason said charging up his staff.

As the monster got up, the Gold Ranger pointed his staff straight up, aimed and fired at Megiddo it was a direct hit. But it wasn't enough to beat him as they quickly found out.

"What? No way!" he said.

"Let's try it together." Tommy said grabbing his friend's shoulder.

"Good idea!" he said as the five Rangers aimed their weapons at him.

"Full power!" Tommy yelled as he wielded his Energy Orb. Mike used his Defender Rifle while Danny powered up his Bison Axe and Orion used his Phantom Laser.

The guys fired their attacks while Tommy hurled his energy sphere at the monster absorbing the attacks and then trapping the monster. The attack blew the monster back but it still wasn't enough to defeat him at least not at first. As the monster tried to get up his body short-circuited and collapsed to the ground once more and exploded.

"All right let's go take care of the other one!" Tommy said as the others rushed off to help their comrades.

_Author's Note: Guys I'm sorry I took so long to update this fic, I shouldnt have done that. And apparently I'm just as bad updating other fics on here. Really got to get around to these other stories sometime. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter I apologise for the cliffhanger. If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review_

_White Avalanche Ranger. _


End file.
